Vegas Fortune or Fate Intervened?
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: Drunken Vegas AU... I don't know this is what happens when you fall asleep watching a vegas magic show and have a dream. Anyway, I think this is going to stay T rated but who knows? Dramione. and that's really all there is to it so far.


**A/n: Okay so I know this is a new story and I really should be working on my other stories. I get the frustration honest I do. But I'm currently at an emotional standstill on those fics. I just don't have the right emotional headspace to work on those fics. I'm sorry. So instead enjoy a new story? Maybe? Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Hermione groaned and clutched her head. It was way too bright. She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow trying to remember what happened last night. She remembered a fight with Ron and storming out of Grimauld place. She remembered deciding to head to Vegas early instead of waiting for the weekend when she, Ginny, Luna, and Hannah were supposed to go together.

She knew something else had happened she just couldn't remember what. she rubbed her temples for only a few seconds before something came in contact with her head that definitely shouldn't be there. She sat up startled and groaned again at the shooting pain that went through her head. She ignored it however because there, sitting on her finger, was a ring she didn't recognize. Suddenly a voice came from the other side of the rather large bed. "Stop jostling, it's too early for all this movement and its way to bright." She held back the scream that wanted to escape her lips and instead turned slowly to look at the voice. All she saw peeking out from the covers was a shock of platinum blond hair. The scream that she had fought down only moments ago came bursting from her throat. She tipped over backward out of the bed trying to reach for her wand. She landed completely ungracefully on her back but managed to grab the wand from the nightstand. She pointed it at the wizard who had finally sat up irritated by all the movement and the rather shrill scream.

"Tori what is your bloody..." the voice cut off. He finally remembered the fact that he wasn't in England. The casino he owned had called him last night claiming some sort of problem. He had handled it but then stayed for a few drinks. He looked over at the witch on the floor the wand pointed at his face immediately recognizable. "Granger?! What are you doing in my suite?!" He went to say more when he saw the ring on her finger.

While Draco might have been stunned speechless Hermione was not. "Your suite? Why the bloody hell am I doing wearing your ring Malfoy! What the fuck did you do to me?"

Draco growls the insinuation in that statement breaking him from his shock. "Now wait just a bloody minute. I didn't do anything. All I remember from last night is the casino calling me telling me they had a problem with a wizard using magic in the muggle section trying to play it off as being a magician. I stayed for a couple of drinks..." He cuts off as a memory flashed through his head of the witch in front of him crying into a drink at the bar. He had already been quite tipsy at that point and went to comfort the woman. He remembered having more drinks with her. Going into the casino watching her play craps. Blowing on the dice when she asked him to. "You played craps."

Hermione stood stock still as the memories bombarded her as well. Flushing as she remembered asking him for luck. Thrilled when she won. Getting more drinks to celebrate. Then she remembered saying if she had him as a good luck charm all the time maybe she would have a better job in the ministry. Remembered the proposal as it fell from his lips. The giddy feeling she'd had when saying yes. Her hand flew up in front of her mouth. "Oh my Merlin, we got married."

Another memory flashes through their heads at the same moments. A flash of a magic silver band wrapping around their wrists. "Oh, Fuck. We had a wizarding ceremony."

Hermione can't help the snort that escapes her lips at his words. "That's all you have to say? Oh, fuck? We are now literally bound until death. There are no divorces in the wizarding world Draco!" She had started calmly but by the end, she was practically screaming. " And how the hell did we do a wizarding ceremony anyway we were in a muggle temple! It wasn't even a wizard doing the ceremony! He was dressed like a bloody pirate!" Now she actually was screaming.

Draco groaned and rubbed his head, "Don't you think I know that? I have a fiance at home I have to explain this to. At least you and Weasel weren't engaged! And I don't know how this happened! Stop shouting at me!"

Hermione frowns, "Wait you and Astoria are engaged?"

Draco rolls his eyes, "I think the word is probably "were" engaged. I highly doubt she is going to stay engaged with me in the hopes that you croak and die before I do."

She glares at him, "I still don't know how it's bloody possible. There are supposed to be rules for a magical binding!" She finally lowers her wand realizing that cursing him wouldn't do anything at all to resolve the situation. She waves her wand at her side wordlessly summoning a sobering potion. She drinks one dose handing the other half to Draco. "Here this will make your headache go away."

He looks at it almost as if he doesn't trust her but takes it anyway. She hadn't killed him yet, so hopefully, that meant she wasn't going to. He grimaces at the taste but notes that his headache does almost instantly disappear. "Thanks."

Hermione nods, "What are we going to do Draco?" Just then she's hit with a startling thought and is instantly rather worried. "Your father isn't going to kill me or anything, is he? I mean I know he's changed and he stood against the dark lord but..." She trails off not really wanting to say the words that crossed her mind.

"But he still hates you and is still a blood purist?" Hermione looks abashed but nods. "I know that maybe how it seems that he only switched sides because of Mother and I but its honestly not true. He really did have a change of heart. Actually, I think that his mind changed shortly after mine did. When he saw you on the..." He cuts off not wanting to really mention the torture of her at the hands of his aunt. "Er anyway, I think he finally realized that strength couldn't be relative to blood purity with as strong as you were. So until you get to know the new him don't judge him. Besides weren't you the one who argued that he shouldn't be in Azkaban?"

She nods cringing only slightly at the reminder. The war had been over for almost 7 years now. She had dealt with most of her demons from that night. "Yes I was, that doesn't mean I have forgiven him all his wrongs. I just think that the repentant had been punished enough. But fine, I'll give the man a chance. His chance will come later on today actually. We might as well go home and inform everyone of this mess."

It was Draco's turn to groan. "Do we have to? Can't we have a honeymoon or something?"

Hermione laughs and shakes her head, "Sure we can... After we tell everyone."

He sighs and shakes his head, "You know this isn't going to end well right? And not even on my side of this. Weasel is going to have a coronary. We'll have to have medi-witches on stand by."

She really shouldn't have laughed, but she couldn't help it. "And here I was worried about your Father. He's going to bloody explode. How do you even explain 'the magic decided.' We didn't even have a proper wizarding ceremony." She sighs and shakes her head, "If I didn't have the memories, Draco, even I wouldn't believe it. This is insane."

Draco nodded. "It is but oddly I don't have anything to complain about. I wasn't in love with Tori. I'm not in love with you either but apparently our magics decided we are compatible, which is good enough for me. For now. I hope more will come out of it eventually."

She smiled, "I'm not really upset about it either. Even with all of my earlier dramatics, I don't hate you any longer. I'm certainly not afraid of you. I did love Ron deeply but we just don't work together. Sometimes love just isn't enough. We keep running through the same arguments. He wants me to quit from the ministry and be a stay at home mother like his mom. I'm sorry but I am not Molly Weasley material. I can't have seven kids. Let alone stay home all day and take care of them. I would go insane. It's not like I don't want kids, but why can't I want kids and a career?"

Draco wasn't sure what to say, in most pureblood families the woman did stay at home after they were married. But most pureblood females chose to do so. Most pureblood women didn't want to work. "I won't say I understand your frustration because I don't. The pureblood females I grew up around wanted to get married and have children. That was basically it. I will say however that I have no desire to stop your career at the ministry. I'll support you in whatever you wish to do. Even if that is becoming the Minister of Magic herself."

Hermione's smile that followed his statement was blinding. Purely on impulse, she jumped forward and kissed him. To say she felt fireworks would be extremely cliché and also untrue. There were no blinding flashes or an instant feeling of being at home. What did happen however was a feeling of peace, her mind that was always buzzing with one thing or another quieted down. It was unlike anything she had ever felt with Ron or even Viktor. This was something totally new and she reveled in it.

Draco was stunned for only a brief moment before kissing her back. And though he didn't know it the same feelings Hermione had been experiencing were also his own. He felt more at peace than he had since the end of the war. All of his constant worries and fears just disappeared when her lips met his.

When they finally pulled away, breathless, Draco looked at her and held out his hand. "Ready for this? I think we should tell Astoria first. She is most likely to be the calmest out of everyone else." Hermione nodded and grasped his hand and with a single crack of thunder they were gone.


End file.
